This is a request for a supplemental research grant. The research concerns organizations which deal with problem youth. Our major dependent variables are organizational performance and network performance. Performance data comes from the organizations and a sample of clients. We plan to relate organizational interorganizational and environmental characteristics to performance. The supplemental funds are requested to permit comprehensive data analysis and report preparation on the data which have already been collected in twelve cities in the United States. The data analysis will be in the form of path models, multiple regression techniques and analyses of covariance. The findings of the research will be applicable to a wide variety of service delivery systems in the field of health, mental illness, and manpower training, as well as in the area of problem youth.